1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method for making a composite material. More particularly, this invention relates to the method of making a composite material with three dimensional interconnectivity.
2. Background Information
In the past, various composite materials have been made consisting of two different metals or alloys in order to enhance the properties of each of the two ingredients.
One way of making such a composite in which a second material is dispersed throughout a first material as a discrete phase is by powder metallurgy techniques. In powder metallurgy, the two materials are first formed into powders. The powders are then mixed together and consolidated into a discrete shape. The consolidated shape is then sintered to obtain structural integrity.